mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-181.188.105.20-20150303210407
I wasn't even talking about this sepcific page when I said you were baised. Go re-read ALL you post on this wiki and not just this page. Sweety you do realize you are talking to different people right? I never said anyting about Masaki interference strenght sucking. Here's a tip hover over A Wiki Contributor and you will see who you are speaking to. I am 200.125.165.26 and 190.58.249.6 anything else and it not me. I am simply responding to your post claiming Miyuki is not diverse in Magic and her not coming up with strategies/feats on her own which is false. I really don't give a damn about this power battle you poeple have going on here. As for me not being able to refute you post aboutt Miyuki's magic. All Miyuki has is Speed, Oscillation and MI techniques. This is what you said. "All Miyuki has" indicates that she can do nothing but that. I am saying that you are wrong. It has been explictly stated that Miyuki excels at all magic and anything a magician can do she can do to the highest level. I know fully well Ayako will beat her in Mirage bat. And this just proves that having a CAD etc by Tatsuya is not an end all be all. Who knows whether she would have won the first Mirage bat without flying magic. But, I am damn well sure she would have won Ice Pillars break with or without Tatsuya. This :- Also, what new magic has Miyuki shown lately? She hasn't come up with anything new and any fine tuning to her magic is due to Tatsuya's efforts not her actually coming up with anything herself or practicing. This :- Tatsuya takes care of her calibrations and helps, she doesn't hold back, and then she panics feels remorse and Tatsuya has to yet again undo it for her. He was the one helping her control her magic, not herself. Also, Miyuki's practicing her magic involves Tatsuya helping her yet again, she hasn't done anything on her own, care to point out her feats without the assisstance of Tatsuya? And this :- Miyuki always depending on Tatsuya is my trying to say that unless it is a staged battle under optimal conditions, she would have a hard time. She is unprepared for something like that and for example when she gets attacked by ancient magicians she calls Tatsuya immediately instead of doing something on her own. Only once Tatsuya is there does she work with him. She isn't suited for battles without aid. You're first two statements are the same. I would have never even bothered to reply to you had you said the last one. However, the implications of you first two statements are not true at all. In one you claim she never practices and all her efforts are because of Tatsuya. That is an outright lie in Volume 14 Tatsuya hismelf notes that she is improving. How the hell can she be improving if she never practices huh? You even claimed she has never come up with strategies and have feats on her own. That is also wrong see her fight with Lina that had nothing to do with Tatsuya at all. He didn't help her in that battle in the slightest. All he did was unseal her. I'm not even going to reply to the rest because I was never even talking about that to begin with.